The instant invention relates generally to fluid fill indicator devices and more specifically it relates to an automatic tank reading gauge.
Numerous fluid fill indicator devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure the amount of fluid within receptacles that receive the fluid. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,064, 3,630,083 and 4,061,901 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.